Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике
|иллюстратор= *Рассел Уолкс *Росанна Брокли |издательство= *Becker and Mayer *HarperCollins Publishers |страниц=112 |дата выхода=25 октября 2016 года |вид издания=Твёрдый переплёт |isbn=0062466828 }} Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике - каноничная энциклопедия, написанная Пабло Идальго и выпущенная 25 октября 2016 года издательством Becker and Mayer в США и издательством Becker and Mayer в Великобритании. Появления *Мас Амедда *Падме Амидала *Таврис Вазел *Сантос Бел-Пак *Навила Бетуин *Стассен Байн *Кепа Боншу *Ангилар Бош *Косвег Бадишо *Вентан Чассу *Раш Кловис *Далрага де Кьюравон *По Дэмерон *Ганами Давлотерра *Анисибелла Делу *Симеон Денсенд *Дашира Добек *Ян Додонна *Дуку *Бино Доубтон *Оба Дунимея *Коба Даниви *Экрессис *Хамма Элад *Со Геррера *Гривус *Нут Ганрей *Поллукс Хакс *Джаниор *Пало Джемаби *Тиаан Джерджеррод *Вераслейн Каст *Эдмос Карджи *Сатин Крайз *Квилаан *Лудай *Дасита Лайрос *Коденка Мафуриас *Йосиро Модолл *Мон Мотма *Годжуни Моттс-Данел *Тантагру Моттс-Данел *Феррик Обдар *Донклод Онстрасс *Бейл Органа *Бреха Органа *Лея Органа *Шив Палпатин *Филрайс Парберт *Монсену Фоби *Поггль Меньший *Q2-B3KO *Бен Куадинарос *Саннаб Ро *Ресайну Санте-Калтра *Джун Сато *Себульба *Сиджа *Ваня Ша *Систрос *Люк Скайуокер *Рэй Слоун *Хан Соло *Чам Синдулла *Гера Синдулла *Орн Фри Таа *Уилхафф Таркин *Джанрай Тессим *Чрайгелд Тиннин *Кас анлоДос *Безымянный член Имперского Консультативного Совета *Дарт Вейдер *Финис Валорум *Хобисан Вандрон *Каллидона Венс *Эваан Верлэйн *Пре Визсла *Уоррчаллра *Сабин Врен *Йари *Йоло Зифф |creatures= *Тука |droids= *Дроид пятого класса *Дроид первого класса *Дроид четвертого класса **Боевой дроид ***Боевой супердроид B2 *Дроид-персональный помощник |events= *Boonta Eve Podrace *Clone Wars **Battle of Sundari **Invasion of Scipio **Roshu Sune bombing campaign *Dark age **Jedi–Sith war ***Battle of Coruscant ***Liberation of Coruscant *Empire Day *First Order–Resistance conflict **Hosnian Cataclysm **Massacre at Tuanul *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Endor **Battle of Jakku **Battle of Yavin **Campaigns of Saw Gerrera's Partisans **The Disaster **Dissolution of the Imperial Senate **Galactic Concordance **Iron Blockade *Invasion of Naboo *Jedi Purge *Mandalorian Civil War *Proclamation of the New Order *Separatist Crisis *Twilight of the Republic **Day of Ascendancy ***Coronation of Queen Amidala |locations= *The galaxy **Ando Prime ***Royal Academy of Arts **Atrisia **Colonies ***Carida system ****Carida ***Commenor ***Fondor ***Ghorman ***Quellor sector ****Cato Neimoidia **Core Worlds ***Alderaan sector ****Alderaan system *****Alderaan ***Chandrila ****Hanna City *****Legislative Commons ***Corusca sector ****Coruscant subsector *****Coruscant ******Galactic City *******Jedi Temple *******Kime Enanrum Academy of Arts *******Level 5121 *******Senate District ********Avenue of the Core Founders ********Senate Building ***Hosnian system ****Hosnian Prime *****Republic City ******Senate Square ***Kuat system ****Kuat **Expansion Region ***Ghost Nebula ****Umbara system *****Umbara **Inner Rim ***Jakku system ****Jakku ***Japrael sector ****Japrael system *****Onderon ***Kooriva ****Lebrasa Argente School for the Arts and Persuasive Sciences ***Riosa **Mid Rim ***Ando ***Chommell sector ****Naboo system *****Naboo ******Theed *******Palace Plaza ***Contruum ***Dustig sector ****Malastare system *****Malastare ***Mytaranor sector ****Kashyyyk system *****Kashyyyk ******Kachirho **New Alderaan **Ord Canfre **Outer Rim Territories ***Abrion sector ****Kamino system *****Kamino ****Ukio ***Albarrio sector ****Albarrio system *****Scipio ***Anoat sector ***Arkanis sector ****Geonosis system *****Geonosis ****Tatoo system *****Tatooine ******Mos Espa *******Mos Espa Grand Arena ***Bith system ****Clak'dor VII ***Gaulus sector ****Ryloth system *****Ryloth ***Gordian Reach ****Yavin system *****Yavin 4 ***Hutt Space ****Sriluur ***Lothal sector ****Garel system *****Garel ******North Hoostra ****Lothal system *****Lothal ***Mandalore sector ****Mandalore system *****Mandalore ******Imperial Academy of Mandalore ***Serenno ***Seswenna sector ****Eriadu ***Sullust sector ****Sullust system *****Sullust ***Tion Cluster ****Lianna ****Tion Hegemony *****Raxus system ******Raxus **Plooriod Cluster **Scarif **Spirva sector **Velcar sector **Western Reaches **Zequardia |organizations= *Alderaan Academy of Fine Arts *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance civil government ***Propaganda Bureau ****Propaganda Bureau Chief **Alliance High Command ***Chancellor **Alliance Intelligence **Alliance SpecForces **Alliance Starfighter Corps *Baobab Publishing *Bureau of Ships and Services *''Chrono'' *Commerce Guild *Commision for a Safe and Secure Republic *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Separatist Council **Separatist Parliament *Corporate Alliance *Coruscant publishing houses *Council of Neutral Systems *Count *Death Watch *Droid Gotra *Eleven Star Marketing *First Order **First Order military ***First Order army ****Stormtrooper *Galactic Empire **Commission for the Preservation of the New Order ***Art Director ***Coalition for Progress ****Art Group ****Ministry of Information *****Minister of Information ****SAGEducation ****Sector Monitor ***Sub-Adult Group **Galactic Emperor **Governor **Grand Moff **Grand Vizier **Imperial Academy **Imperial Court ***Imperial Advisory Council **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Imperial combat driver ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Cold assault stormtrooper *****Scout trooper *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Navy ****Admiral ****Imperial Starfighter Corps *****TIE fighter pilot ***Imperial officer ***Imperial Super Commando **Imperial Ruling Council **Imperial Security Bureau **Imperial Senate ***Senator **Inquisitorius **Moff **Tarkin Initiative *Galactic Republic **Chancellor's Special Council on Restrictive Enterprise **Commission for the Protection of the Republic ***SAGroup **Coruscant Traffic Violation Bureau **Galactic Senate ***Loyalist Committee ***Vice Chair **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper **Judiciary **Republic Ministry of Economic Development **Supreme Chancellor *Gotal Assembly for Separation *HoloNet News *Hutt Clan **Grand Hutt Council *Incom Corporation *Independent Movement for Self-Determination *Intergalactic Association of Amalgamated Droid Builders *InterGalactic Banking Clan **Core Five *Jedi Order **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master *Kime Enanrum Academy of Arts *Kuat Drive Yards *Lebrasa Argente School for the Arts and Persuasive Sciences *Mekuun Corporation *Narglatch AirTech **Narglatch AirTech Art Department *New Mandalorians *New Republic **Chancellor **Galactic Congress **Galactic Senate ***Centrists ***First Senator ***Populists **New Republic Starfighter Corps *Partisans *Old Republic *Ord Canfre Institute for Ethics in Art Criticism *Printing houses of Plooriod Cluster *Queen Breha's court *Queen of Alderaan *The rebellion **Phoenix Squadron *Reena University *Resistance **Black Squadron ***Black Leader **Resistance trooper *Roshu Sune **United Committee for Galactic Peace *Royal House of Naboo **Monarch of Naboo **Naboo Royal Advisory Council **Volunteer Security Forces *Santhe family *Shadow Collective *Shafr Center Press *Sienar Fleet Systems *Sith **Sith Lord *SoroSuub Corporation *Trade Federation **Viceroy of the Trade Federation *TriPlanetary Press *Unnamed Contruum advertising agency *Unnamed Corellian holographic media conglomerate *Wookiee underground |species= *Биты *Чагриане *Клоудиты *Граны *Гунганы *Люди **Альдераанцы **Кореллианцы **Киборги **Мандалорцы **Набуанцы *Калиши *Куривары *Лурмены *Мон-каламари *Мууны *Неймодианцы *Никто *Родианцы *Тарнабы *Тви'леки *Юкиане *Умбаране *Викуэи *Вуки *Ксиделфиадцы *Зелтроны |vehicles= *Battle station **Death Star **Death Star II *Gunship **UT-60D (U-wing) *Podracer *Starship **Capital ship ***''Acclamator''-class assault ship ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer ****''Resurgent''-class Star Destroyer **Starfighter ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***TIE line ****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/LN starfighter ****TIE/fo space superiority fighter ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter **Walker ***All Terrain Tactical Enforcer |technology= *Кибернетическая структура AJ^6 *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка *Кибернетика *Голограмма *Голонет **Holonet data node *Infocache node *Лазерная пушка *Световой меч *Бомба с краской *Протонная торпеда *Репульсорная техника *Супероружие |miscellanea= *Adverslick *Agriworld *Airlift *Apprenticeship *Aristocrat *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase I clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor **First Order stormtrooper armor **Mandalorian armor **Scout trooper armor **Snowtrooper armor **Stormtrooper armor *Art **Abstract art **Art director **Art workshop **Artist ***Cartoonist ***Holographer ***Illustrator ***Painter ***Sculptor **Chaos-based rendering techniques **Chassiplast **Graffiti **Holography **Kinetic choreography **Political art *Award **Chancellor Palpatine award for Clarity in Crisis **Xephi Sep Award *Ballad *Biology **Chrysalis **Protogynic phase *Black market *Blockade *Bounty hunter *Censure *Colony *Declaration of Rebellion *Enemy of the state *Fascist *Flight suit *Galactic Constitution *Gender *Hyperspace route *Imperial Charter *Imperial crest *Imperial military uniforms *Independent HoloNet Node operator *Jedi Code *Labor camp *Lawyer *Lekku *Marriage *Military Creation Act *Model *Naboo calendar *Neimodian language *Poet laureate *Politics **Autocracy **New Order **Republic loyalist **Separatist *Prop 31-814D *Propaganda **Painting ***''2,000 Senators'' ***''Assure Our Victory!'' ***''Black Market'' ***''Carry Indentification'' ***''COMPNOR Recruitment'' ***''Граф Дуку: Слова истины'' ***''Death is All They Bring'' ***''Defenders'' ***''Deliver Us From Jedi Evil'' ***''Do Not Bind His Hands'' ***''Do Your Part!'' ***''Endor is A Lie'' ***''Expose, Pursue, Destroy'' ***''Fighting for Your Independence'' ***''Летай ради свободы'' ***''Holding Back the Chaos'' ***''If the Headgear Fits'' ***''Imperial Campaign Poster 34.371.C ***''Imperial Domination'' ***''Imperius Unitada ober Totallex'' ***''Invest Wisely'' ***''Jedi Unite for Peace'' ***''Join'' ***''Join the SAGroup'' ***''Join the Tide of Victory'' ***''Keep Our Republic Secure'' ***''Legitimate Power'' ***''Liberty For All'' ***''The Massacre at Tuanul'' ***''Might is All'' ***''Millennial Celebration Invitation'' ***''Naboo Coronation'' ***''A New Dawn'' ***[[Nothing Beats an Academy Education|Nothing Beats an Academy Education]] ***''Pinnacle of Freedom, The Resistance'' ***''Political Doubletalk'' ***''Protect the Republic'' ***''Rebels Are Terrorists'' ***''Rebuild the Death Star'' ***''Remember Alderaan'' ***''Report Imperial Holdouts'' ***''Report Sedition (Original Version)'' ***''Resistance'' ***''Rise'' ***''Safe In Our Hands'' ***''Settle the Outer Rim'' ***''Sienar Fleet Systems mural'' ***''The Sport's Greatest Rivalry'' ***''Stand Strong'' ***''Stay On Target'' ***''Strength & Obedience'' ***''Support the Boys in White'' ***''Taxation Without Federation'' ***''Unite'' ***''Untitled'' ***[[Untitled (defaced Join)|''Untitled'' (defaced Join)]] ***''Untitled'' (He Can't Do It Alone) ***''Untitled'' (Join the Rebellion) ***''Untitled'' (Loose Lips) ***Untitled Death Watch piece ***''Vote Yes on Prop 31-814D'' ***''We Can Do It!'' ***''We Fight, We Win'' ***''We Will Beat Them Again'' ***''What Will You Do'' ***''Who's Pulling the Strings?'' ***''Your World Is Next'' **Propagandist *Pseudonym *Public relations **Advertising agency **Communication arts **Lobbyist *Media **Publication ***Holo-periodicals ***Weekly newstack **Publishing house **Holographic media ***Shadowfeed *Republic crest *Slavery *Suicide *Tariff *Time **Standard month ***Grizm **Standard year *Treason *University **Professor ***Professor emeritus **Student ***Communications major *Veteran *War bond *Writing **Atrisian Basic **Aurebesh **High Galactic }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Категория:Каноничные энциклопедии